Seattle Grace Stables
by McPony
Summary: What if all the characters had horses? This story takes place at the barn. All characters included! Please review and enjoy!   DISCLAIMER! I own nothing.


Everyone's ages:

Lexie-12

Meredith-14

Alex-14

Cristina-14

April-14

Jackson-14

Owen-16

Teddy-16

Callie-16

Arizona-16

Derek-16

Addison-16

Mark-16

Henry-16

Callie scrubbed her handsome dappled gray thoroughbred gelding, Amigo. Amigo nuzzled her playfully. Callie laughed and held out a sugar cube for him. Her horse licked her face and then ate the treat. "You are the best horse ever", she said, giving him a hug. She finished scrubbing Amigo and gently rinsed his coat. Amigo shook and got water all over Callie.

/

Arizona was picking out her horse's hooves. Pegasus , her gray Arabian mare stomped her foot. "Come on Pegasus. Lift your leg", coaxed Arizona. The mare resisted for a few seconds, then gave in and lifted her hoof. Arizona scraped out the remaining dirt and set her hoof back down. She gave Pegasus an apple slice and began untangling her mane.

/

Bear, Teddy's bay quarter horse gelding whinnied to Teddy, as she placed his saddle on. Teddy stroked his nose and adjusted the saddle pad. She started to fasten Bear's girth. Bear nipped at Teddy. "No", scolded Teddy, she gently pushed his head away. Teddy quickly fastened it. Bear stomped. "I'm done. I'll tighten it more before I get on", she told him and petted him neck. Teddy gave Bear a carrot. She walked out and closed his stall. Teddy went to get Bear's bridle from the tack room.

/

Derek's palomino mustang gelding, Flash galloped toward him. Flash skidded to a halt about 10 feet in front of Derek. "Hey Buddy", Derek said, petting his tall and sleek chestnut horse. He slipped a halter onto Flash's head. Derek led Flash through the gate and locked the fence. The two walked to the barn. Derek clipped Flash into a set of crossties and grabbed a curry comb from his bag. Derek patted Flash's neck.

/

"Fly!", called Mark. His buckskin mustang gelding pranced over to him. Mark petted Fly's neck and put on his halter. He led him to the barn and made sure he locked the gate. They went into the barn and Mark put Fly in his stall. He took off his halter and hung it up outside the stall. Mark got a peppermint for Fly. "Here you go", he said, feeding Fly the treat. He began grooming Fly.

/

Addison hugged her chestnut thoroughbred mare, Firework. "I love you Firework", she said, giving her pretty mare a horse treat. Firework nickered and licked Addison's face. Addison gently placed on Firework's saddle pad on, and then she placed a black jumping saddle on. She tightened the girth and slipped on Firework's bridle. Addison put on her helmet and led Firework to the large outdoor jumping arena.

/

Owen's cherry bay quarter horse, Scout bucked and raced to Owen. Scout slowed to a trot, and then a walk. He stopped in front of Owen. Owen walked to the gate. Scout followed him. He stopped at the gate and put Scout's halter on. He and Scout walked to the barn. Owen tied Scout to hitching post. He got Scout a scoop of sweet feed to munch. Scout happily ate the food, while Owen groomed him.

/

"Come on Donald", coached Lexie, she tried to keep the slow liver chestnut pony moving. Donald, the stubborn and lazy welsh pony stopped. Lexie squeezed, Donald stood still. Lexie squeezed, and then kicked. The pony pinned his ears and bucked. Lexie was pitched forward, but immediately sat up again. She tried again. He bucked again. "Sometimes I wonder why I even agreed to train you", Lexie muttered to herself. Lexie squeezed and kicked. Donald finally started moving. "Good boy", Lexie said. She moved Donald into a slow canter. Lexie cantered around the ring twice and slowed Donald down. "That's enough for today", she told the pony. She let Donald cool down on a loose rein.

/

Meredith trotted her pinto mare, Luna over to her best friend Cristina. Cristina's pinto mare, Jazz snorted. "Wanna practice the course one more time?", asked Meredith. "Sure", replied Cristina. She urged Jazz into a smooth canter. Jazz gracefully leaped over the first 2 foot 6 inch crossrail. She jumped six more jumps and finished the course with a 4 foot oxer. Cristina slowed Jazz to a walk and halted her. "Nice job", congratulated Meredith. "Thanks Mer", said Cristina. Meredith cantered Luna to the first jumped and glided over it easily. She repeated the same course as Cristina and halted Luna. "Wow Mer! Nice", said Cristina. "Thanks", said Meredith. They walked their horses around to cool them down.

/

Sparkle, April's pony of the Americas (POA) trotted gracefully around the dressage ring. "Good girl Sparkle", said April, slowing down her spotted pony. April cooled her down and took her to her stall. She untacked Sparkle and slipped her pony's hot pink halter on. April walked her to their favorite spot. She let Sparkle graze for a little while, before turning her out again.

/

"Slowpoke!", exclaimed Alex. He and his appaloosa gelding, Hercules were currently in the lead. Jackson kicked his palomino gelding, Joker. Joker galloped faster and soon caught up with Alex and Hercules. The two guys raced to the end of the field. Alex arrived first and Jackson arrived about 8 seconds later. "You lost! I told you Hercules was the fastest", bragged Alex. "Oh shut up", muttered Jackson. Alex ran his victory lap. The two guy walked their horses around the field until their horses were cooled down.

/

Henry had just finished cooling down his horse. His dark bay Dutch Warmblood, Sawyer pinned his ears and stomped. "Easy boy", said Henry. A bee buzzed and stung his horse's shoulder. Sawyer reared. Henry quickly got him controlled. Sawyer bucked, and then stood still. Henry dismounted and took a look at the bee sting. He put his horse back in his stall and untacked him. Henry put on Sawyer's halter and put him on the crossties. Henry got an icepack from the barn office and wrapped it in a towel. He held it onto Sawyer's bee sting. Sawyer relaxed and stood still. Henry stroked his neck.


End file.
